Fred and Daphne's Family
by IrishLassWithSass13
Summary: Fred and Daphne have been happily married for one year. Things are looking great, and will only get better once they have a family of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Fred and Daphne's Family

Chapter 1:

Late one night after a long day at the Mystery Incorporated office, Daphne and Fred return to their raised-ranch home in Crystal Cove.

"I'm going to take a shower," yawned Fred. "Boy, I can't wait to get to sleep."

"Me too," giggled Daphne. "I'm going to go to bed so that I can warm it up for you."

"Aw, Daph," said Fred, kissing Daphne. "You're the best."

Ten minutes later, Daphne was lying in bed when she heard the door connecting their master bedroom to their master bathroom open.

In came Fred, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Fred dropped the towel and put on a clean pair of boxer shorts.

He climbed in bed next to his beautiful wife, who he felt roll over on to his chest.

"Freddie?" asked Daphne. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Daph. What's wrong?" replied Fred.

"Does this house seem a little empty to you?" asked Daphne.

"Empty? What do you mean, honey?" said Fred in a slightly worried tone.

"Well," she continued, "We bought this beautiful house, but it has two extra bedrooms that we're not using."

"What would you like to do?" asked Fred nervously.

"Well, honey," slowly said Daphne, "I'd like to have a baby."

"R-really, Daph? You mean it?" Fred asked. Fred never had a real family experience, and had always wanted to have a perfect family. He was so happy that his opportunity was finally here.

"Yes, Freddie. I want to have a baby with you because I love you."

"I love you so much, Daphne. I'd love to have a family with you."

And with that, Fred and Daphne began to try for a baby, hoping some luck would come their way soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and Daphne's Family

Chapter 2:

Three weeks later, Daphne and Velma decide to go out to lunch on their break from a long afternoon working at Mystery Inc.

"…Bottom line is, I just wish Shaggy would propose already!" Daphne tuned back into her and Velma's conversation just in time to hear the end of Velma's rant. "Hey, Daphne, you look a little pale. Are you feeling okay?"

Daphne felt horrible. She was tired, her breasts were killing her, she felt like she was going to throw up at any minute, and she was so emotional lately.

"No, actually, I feel sick," replied Daphne. "I'm not even really hungry."

"Well, there is a stomach bug going around, but you don't look like you have a fever. What exactly are your symptoms?" asked Velma.

"Um, I'm nauseous, fatigued, really emotional, and my breasts are really sore and tender," nervously answered Daphne.

"Daphne," said Velma in a serious tone, "When was your last period?"

"Last month," casually replied Daphne. "Oh my God, and it was supposed to come last week. Velma, my period is late!"

"Have you and Fred had sex lately?" questioned Velma.

"Well, about three weeks ago, we tried for a baby. But I can't get pregnant that quickly, can I?" said Daphne.

"Daph, you actually can get pregnant that quickly. Why don't we go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test?" replied Velma.

"Okay, Velma. Thank you for helping me," said Daphne, thankfully.

"No problem, Daph! It'll be fun to have a little baby around!" giggled Velma.

Velma and Daphne paid for lunch, then drove to the nearest drug store and purchased a pregnancy test. They then drove to Fred and Daphne's house to give Daphne some privacy to take it. A few minutes later, Daphne came out of her and Fred's master bathroom, holding a plastic cup of her urine with a stick in it.

"Let's give it five minutes," suggested Velma.

"Okay, Velma," said Daphne. She was very excited, but also nervous. Would she and Fred be good parents?

Five minutes later, Daphne anxiously looked at her pregnancy test.

"Velma, does two lines mean that I'm pregnant?" asked Daphne.

"Does your test have two lines?" responded Velma.

"Yes," nervously replied Daphne.

"Congratulations, Daph! You're going to be a mommy!" giddily said Velma.

"Really!? Oh my God! Oh, I can't wait to tell Freddie!" exclaimed Daphne.

With a final hug of joy, Velma drove to her and Shaggy's apartment. A few hours later, Fred's car pulled into their driveway.

"Daph, honey, I'm home! Are you feeling okay? Velma told Shaggy that you left after lunch because you were sick," said Fred.

"Well, Freddie," Daphne started, "I did feel sick, but after telling Velma my symptoms, we found out why I was sick."

"Oh, that's good! So, what is it? Do you have that stomach bug that I keep hearing about?" asked Fred.

"No," giggled Daphne. "Actually, it's much better than that."

"What do you mean, Daph?" said a puzzled Fred.

"Freddie," Daphne said with a huge, dazzling smile. "I'm pregnant."

"Are, are you s-serious, Daphne?" Fred said shockingly.

"Yes, honey. We're going to be a mommy and a daddy!" said Daphne, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Daphne! You've given me the best present ever! I love you and our baby so much!" Fred said, while warmly embracing his wife.

"I love you and our baby, too," said Daphne, kissing her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred and Daphne's Family

Chapter 3:

Five months after the Jones family found out that they're expecting a baby, Fred and Daphne woke up one Saturday morning with pure excitement. Because the Mystery Incorporated office isn't open on weekends, Daphne had scheduled this month's obstetrician appointment for today. But this wasn't any regular pregnancy check-up, this was the appointment where Fred and Daphne would find out if they were expecting a boy or a girl.

"Are you nervous, Daph?" asked Fred as they ate breakfast.

"No, I'm just excited! I'll love our baby no matter if it's a 'he' or a 'she'", giddily replied Daphne.

"You're going to be a great mother, honey", Fred said sweetly.

"Aw, thank you," giggled Daphne as she blushed. "You're going to be an amazing father."

"We should probably start getting ready for the appointment now," said Fred with a smile.

Fred took a shower, followed by Daphne. Because Daphne was five months along and now starting to show, Fred gladly helped her into her maternity sweater and yoga pants. Fred then slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, and the two hopped into Daphne's minivan and were off to the obstetrician.

The two arrived right on time, at 10:00 in the morning. After five minutes of waiting in the waiting room, Fred and Daphne heard a nurse practitioner say, "Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Dr. Anderson will see you now."

Fred and Daphne were lead into Dr. Margaret Anderson's office, which was filled with diagrams of fetuses and pregnancy progress charts.

"Hi, Daphne!" entered Dr. Anderson. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Dr. Anderson! I'm feeling pretty good. This is my husband, Fred," replied Daphne, introducing Fred.

"Nice to meet you, Fred! I'm Dr. Anderson, and I'll be delivering your baby this June," said Dr. Anderson

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Fred said as he shook hands with Dr. Anderson.

"Well, Daphne. Let's get you ready for the ultrasound!" said Dr. Anderson.

Daphne rolled up her sweater and slightly pulled down her yoga pants so that Dr. Anderson could rub the cool ultrasound gel on Daphne's stomach. She couldn't help but giggle at how cold it was.

"Does everything look good, Dr. Anderson?" asked Daphne.

"Oh yes, honey! Everything looks perfectly healthy. I can tell you've been eating all of the right foods!" replied the doctor. "Now, are you two interested in finding out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes, please!" Fred and Daphne said simultaneously.

"Well, I'm happy to announce that you two are expecting a beautiful baby girl," said Dr. Anderson with a smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear!" said Daphne. "Freddie, we're going to have a daughter!"

Fred was beginning to tear up when he said, "I just can't believe it." He then proceeded to kiss Daphne on the cheek.

"Well, you two are free to go. I'll see you next month, Daphne! Congratulations!" said Dr. Anderson.

"Thank you, doctor!" said Fred and Daphne.

From the time they were drove home until they laid in bed that night, Fred and Daphne struggled to find a name for their baby girl. Then, like magic, Fred shot up in bed and said the simple word, "Cassidy."

"Oh Freddie, I love it! We can call her 'Cassie' for short! Oh, I just know Cassidy Williams will love it!" squealed Daphne with joy.

"Not as much as I love you!" said Fred as he passionately kissed his wife. "Daph, you've given me a second chance to have a family. I know now that in this post-Nibiru world that my parents are good people, but I just can't help but feel like I had a horrible childhood. I promise that Cassie and our other children will have the best parents that they could ever wish for. We created Cassie with love, and we won't stop loving her."

Daphne kissed Fred, pulled away and said, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Fred and Daphne's Family

Chapter 4:

Four months later, it is now June 6, which is a week before Daphne's due date. Little does Daphne know, today, Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo have planned a surprise baby shower for Daphne. The plan is for Fred and Daphne to go to their final check-up with Dr. Anderson before Daphne goes into labor, and while they're at their appointment, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby will go to Daphne and Fred's house to set up and surprise Daphne when they get home.

"Freddie, can I ask you something?" Daphne said softly in the car on the way to their appointment.

"You can always ask me anything, honey," said Fred.

"Do you still think that I'm pretty?" Daphne said self-consciously.

"Oh, Daph, of course I do! Why would you think that I don't?" Fred asked in return.

"It's just, um," Daphne started. "Well, I am nine months pregnant, and I am thirty-five pounds heavier than I was before I was pregnant, and I just was worried that you thought I was ugly."

Fred quickly looked at Daphne, then back on the road, and said, "Daphne, sweetheart, you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me. In fact, you're even more beautiful to me now than ever because you're carrying our little baby girl. I mean, honey, you're practically glowing with beauty."

Fred then took his right hand off of the steering wheel and took Daphne's hand when he heard Daphne say, "I love you, Freddie."

"I love you more, Daph," Fred said.

Soon after, the two of them arrived at Dr. Anderson's office. It was a brief appointment, basically Dr. Anderson said that everything looked good and to watch for signs of labor.

"Some babies are born a few days before their due date, so if your water breaks or you feel contractions before the 13th, don't worry. Just call my cell phone and I'll meet you at the hospital," said Dr. Anderson.

"Thank you, Margaret!" said Daphne cheerfully.

"My pleasure, honey! Take care and I'll see you two by the 13th!" replied Dr. Anderson.

"Take care, doctor!" said Fred as he and Daphne walked back to their car.

"Well, that went well," both Fred and Daphne said simultaneously.

As the Jones family pulled into their driveway, Daphne noticed Velma and Shaggy's SUV in their driveway.

"Freddie, why are Velma and Shaggy over?" curiously asked Daphne.

"Oh, they're not over, they just needed to borrow my pickup truck to bring Scooby to the vet for a check-up," said Fred, trying not to smirk at the fact that his truck was really in the garage and that Daphne's baby shower was starting.

"Oh, okay," said Daphne innocently. She had no idea what was going to happen.

Fred and Daphne walked into their raised-ranch to see that the lights were off. Daphne noted this as odd, as she always leaves lamps on when she and Fred leave for small errands.

"Freddie, I think that our lights –"

Before Daphne could finish her sentence, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby jumped out, turned the lights off, and yelled, "Surprise! Congratulations, Daphne!"

Daphne started crying joyful tears. "Oh, you guys!" sobbed Daphne. "Thank you!"

Fred and Daphne's house was decorated with pink balloons and streamers, with a big banner that read, "It's a girl!"

The five friends played baby-related games, such as pin the pacifier on the baby and a diaper fastening contest.

Velma then rolled out a beautiful cake that said, "Congratulations, Fred and Daphne!"

Daphne got up from her couch to blow out the candles when she felt a gush of liquid come out of her vagina, followed by a contraction.

"Freddie!" yelled Daphne with excitement and fear. "Fred! My water just broke! We need to go to the hospital!"

Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby went into full-on panic mode. Velma quickly blew out the candles, and grabbed Fred and Daphne's backpack that they had packed previously. Shaggy and Scooby grabbed Daphne's car keys, and some snacks (of course). Fred simply picked up Daphne bridal-style and ran her out to her car, followed by Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby.

The five of them fit into Daphne's minivan, with Fred driving, Shaggy riding in the passenger seat, Velma comforting Daphne, who was laying down, in the back, and Scooby in the way back.

"Shag," said Fred. "Can you call Daphne's obstetrician and tell her that Daphne's water is broken, that she's having contractions, and to meet us at the hospital?"

"Like, sure thing man," calmly said Shaggy. "Hello? Dr. Anderson? Like, my name is Shaggy Rogers, and I'm here with Fred and Daphne Jones. Daphne's in labor, her water's broken and she's contracting every five minutes. Could you please, like, meet us at the hospital?"

"Nice to meet you Shaggy! I'll certainly be there as soon as possible! Tell Daphne to keep breathing!" said Dr. Anderson.

Shaggy hung up the call and turned around to say to Daphne, "Dr. Anderson says to keep breathing, Daph!"

All Daphne could do was nod her head and scream during another painful contraction.

Before any of them knew it, they had arrived at the hospital, with Fred carrying Daphne to the maternity ward.


End file.
